


I have no fucking clue how to name shit

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>starts with an assasin in jail and a captain of the guard that helps her to escape other than that i have no clue where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have no fucking clue how to name shit

Ara was so sick of stale bread and moldy cheese. She was sick of sleeping on a pile of hay, sick of smelling like shit, and most of all sick of being in jail. She was tired of the deep blue walls that every building was made of in this shit hole, the mold that flourished in the damp stuffy air of her cell, the small ass window that she could barely see out of, and so tired of only being able to walk five steps in any direction. To make matters worse Ara was plagued with dehydration as the intense heat of the dungeons made her sweat like a pig. Ara scowled at how easily she had been captured, only someone who knew her well someone like… Her thought came to an abrupt stop as the door leading to her jail cell banged open. Ara slid into a casual sit, her sore limbs screaming in protest. Steady yet light footsteps approached her cell, not the usual clunking heavy footsteps that signaled that the guard was bringing her food. She stiffened and grabbed the rusty nail she had pulled from the floorboards the day before.

Ara willed herself into a deadly calm, preparing for the worst. A tall, muscular woman approached her cell door. The woman had plain brown hair and eyes and average features. She was well dressed, wearing intricate armor and ebony clothing, an outfit designed to be stealthy. A black cloak swirled around her feet, the shoulder bearing the kingdoms crest. The woman had an intricate sword by her side, the pommel a roaring grispie head. Ara tensed, this woman was in a position of power, great power.

“You're not the usual scullery maid.” Ara drawled, “Are you lost?”  
~~~  
It pained Teacha to see her fellow assassin this way. Hair caked with mud, cuts and bruises all over her body, normally fit healthy frame, thin and frail. The only thing that marked her as the famous assassin were the violet eyes with gold flecked throughout. Her lips moved, undoubtedly some snappy remark but all Techa could do was stare and try not to lose her composure. She brought her hand to her side her fingers grazing the grispie head, as she stumbled to regain her confidence.  
“I-I-I’m…” She stuttered tripping over her words while Ara gave a breathy laugh. Techa glared at her and straightened her posture. “My name is Techa Ellison, I am captain of the guard.” Techa sighed and murmured, “ I can't do this.” She turned around and kicked the wall behind her “FUCK!” She screamed punching the wall; the wall that was made of the same gods-dammed stone as the rest of this castle, this town. Techa cursed under her breath and turned back to Ara who was staring at her with feral curiosity.

“Done with your hissy fit?” Ara purred, her entire aura radiating a desire to fight, to kill. Techa glared at her.

“Ara Labbe do you wish to leave this cell?” Techa demanded. Ara nodded, seemingly caught off guard. “Then you will do exactly as I say.”  
~~~  
Ara was grinning from ear to ear by the time the captain of the guard had finished her plan. It was brilliant, cunning, and extremely risky. If all went well though Ara would be free of this cell by midnight. 

“How do you know it will work?”

“I don’t.”

“Why risk it?”

“I'd rather not say”

“Why save me?” A pause.

“Can't you feel it?” The captain murmured, her voice raspy.

“Feel what?” Ara whispered quizzically.

“Nothing” the captain whispered shaking her head.

“Why now?”

“Why not now?” The captain inquired, staring Ara down before turning and walking away, leaving only the scent of pine and something Ara couldn't identify, something familiar.

Ara was on edge, the poison had shown up at the small cell window at sunset as promised but the plan was still risky and highly reliant on Ara’s ability to pull off the impossible. She’d do it though; she’d do it and escape from this hellhole. The guard that usually brought her food slammed the door open and clomped over to her cell as she rose from the pile of hay. The guard paused in front of the bars of her cell and Ara let the sheet the guard claimed to be clothing hit the floor. The guard paused for a heartbeat but it was all the time Ara needed. In a smooth motion she glided up to the guard and in a snap shoved the syringe full of poison in his face. The guard dropped like a stone. Ara nimbly grabbed the keys off his waist and unlocked her cell. She stole his clothing and slipped out of the cell, locking it behind her. She rushed to the door and slammed it open slipping into the hallway beyond, a wicked grin on her face.  
~~~  
Techa was the calmest she’d been all day. Killing calm some called it, Techa just called it fun. She grinned as she shoved her dagger into yet another shocked guard and proceeded down the hallway with feral grace. Killing half the king’s guard would serve a decent distraction, and as yet another guard rounded the corner she knew that Ara would fulfill her half of the bargain. Techa made her way out of the dimly lit hallways of the castle to the vibrant rose garden the bright reds and deep purples seeming as deadly as she. She paused and breathed in the sweet smell of the garden; of the entire castle she hated the rose garden least. She shrugged off her bloodied cloak and grabbed the deep purple cloak and her pack from the bushes. A hoard of guards burst through the doors to the garden just as Techa slipped around the corner, turning to sprint for the hidden door that she was to meet Ara at. As Techa sprinted the faint smell of rotting fruit surrounded her and she began sprinting faster. 

Techa came to a stop at the brambles that marked the door and slid her finger down the wall searching for the almost non-existent crack. Her fingers caught on something and she pressed firmly. The door popped out with a puff of dust. Techa pulled.  
~~~


End file.
